Espíritu de la Navidad
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Laxus es un joven rico, avaricioso que cree que las fiestas de fin de año son solo una perdida de tiempo que no lo dejan seguir ganando dinero y hace holgazanes a los trabajadores. Pero después de recibir un aviso de su difunto ex socio Freed Justine, puede que tome en cuenta algo...


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holis morris~ No suelo escribir mucho sobre Laxus y Mirajane (aún que me gusta emparejarlos, y también me gusta Laxus con Cana xD) Total, la cosa está así, en la página donde soy cdc las administradoras decidieron hacer un evento que se llama** **"FanFics Christmas Week"** **, y bueno...sho no suelo ser muy expresiva (?), pero esté OneShot va dedicado para todo el Staff, fans de está pareja y quienes aún me leen aquí en fanfiction :3**

 **Y, lamento mucho tardarme hasta ahora en publicarlo, pero en esas fechas se complicaron varias cosas que poco a poco van mejorando, el sábado pasado casi me da una crisis nerviosa -literal...- y well nevermind aquí estoy dejando esté lindu OS que espero que disfruten :3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~[Espíritu de la Navidad]~**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Su enojo era siempre notorio, pero ahora pareciera que con cualquier mínimo gesto que le hicieran esté explotaría en chispas. Y es que, ¿Cómo no iba estar furioso aquel rubio? Si él único asistente que hacía las cosas bien y como quería en aquella empresa había muerto hace tres semanas, Freed Justine era el nombre de aquel asistente, al cual recién habían enterrado en el panteón municipal. Justo cuando iban a dar otro enorme paso en la empresa a Freed le tuvo que dar un infarto, y por ende el rubio que se encontraba manejando su coche con rumbo a la oficina se quedó estancado con un contrato de por medio. Chasqueo la lengua en señalamiento de enojo y molestia, avanzo un poco más de calles y cuando llego al centro esté se encontraba saturado, molesto aún tuvo que estacionar su coche muy alejado del edificio donde trabajaba. Apago el coche, salió de esté y por último le puso el seguro con alarma. Sintió el frío viento golpearle la cara y se acomodó su largo abrigo para terminar caminando por las molestas calles infestadas de adornos navideños, eso ya era molesto y ver a las personas o familias correr de un lado a otro con las compras de último momento era bastante tedioso. Ignorando todo aquello se dispuso a poner mala cara, así evitaría que cualquier persona se le acercará a preguntar alguna estupidez o para ofrecerle las tontas ofertas navideñas.

Las puertas del corporativo donde trabajaba se abrieron automáticamente dándole paso. Podía sentir sobre él las miradas curiosas de las empleadas que estaban en la planta baja atendiendo llamadas y de los demás que se encargaban de la limpieza. Importándole poco fue hasta el ascensor y apenas llego este se abrió, entro y presiono el botón que lo llevaría al último piso, aflojo un poco su corbata y se quitó su abrigo llevándolo a uno de sus brazos. Las puestas se habían abierto y esté salió del jodido ascensor, ganándose de nuevo las miradas curiosas y murmullos de los pocos empleados que había en esa planta, y como ya era costumbre esté solo les ignoro y siguió su camino por el enorme pasillo con alfombra color vino. Paso por al lado de dos empleadas que llevaban café y estás le dijeron un "buenos días joven Laxus", ganándose por parte del rubio solo una mirada gélida que pareciera que las hubiese matado en ese mismo instante. Al fin había llegado a su oficina, al entrar sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el olor a piel que tenían los sillones de su oficina, sumándole también el aroma del café de grano entero en la cafetera. Dejo su abrigo en el perchero caoba que estaba en una esquina cerca de la enorme ventana y al final se dirigió a su escritorio, donde encendió su ordenador y se sentó en su enorme silla de piel. Mientras esperaba a que el ordenador terminaba de iniciarse escucho que llamaban a la puerta, no dijo nada y solo observo como la puerta era abierta lentamente dejando ver la figura de otro hombre alto con cabello negro, corto y en punta.

—Siento la intromisión, señor —Dijo aquél hombre—. Pero ya han llegado aplicaciones de algunas mujeres solicitando el puesto de asistente personal pero, ¿Qué días va a entrevistarlas?

—Ya había dicho que respecto a eso la entrevista para esas mujeres sería el jueves de esta semana. —Dijo sin más.

El joven aquel que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta trago algo de saliva.

—Pero señor, esté jueves es noche buena y-…

—Alzack, he dicho que el jueves —Dijo el joven rubio de manera sombría—. Te recuerdo que ese día también deberás llegar mucho más temprano de lo usual, además esas patrañas de que sea noche buena son solo excusas para vaciar los bolsillos de las personas que ganamos dinero, y tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo, tengo entendido que estás demasiado necesitado de dinero ¿No? —Alzack solo se limitó a asentir, puesto que era cierto estaba necesitado de dinero pero no solo él, si no todos los demás empleados—. ¿Entonces?, ¿Te queda claro que el 24 quiero que estés aquí presente? Y más temprano de lo usual.

—Sí, señor…

Ante aquella orden el joven de nombre Alzack solo suspira y sin más que objetar solo accede a lo que su jefe le ha ordenado. Alzack se maldijo mentalmente al haber dicho lo de noche buena, Laxus no era un mal jefe, era amargado y lo sobre explotaba desde que había entrado a _Dreyar's Corporation_ pero, la paga en esa empresa era buena…al menos era mucho mejor que la de su empleo anterior, el salario de cada quincena le rendía lo suficiente para mantener a su pequeña familia. Cuando su empleado salió de la oficina Laxus volvió a quedarse solo sin interrupciones de por medio. Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Noche buena…vaya estupidez. —Gruño por lo bajo.

Laxus era un hombre demasiado alto y rubio, corpulento y apariencia tosca, ojos claros y con una cicatriz peculiar en forma de rayo cerca de su ojo derecho. También estaba al mando de la corporación desde hacía ya un tiempo. Sabía de antemano que antes de todo estaba el trabajo, tenía una avaricia enorme hacia su trabajo, no se daba descansos ni a él mismo ni a sus demás empleados a los cuales hacía trabajar a todos en días festivos y demás. Algunas veces le mencionaron que debía dejarlos descansar al menos en noche buena y navidad, pero Laxus se negaba a eso.

Trabajo era trabajo.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle de una manera terrible, comenzó a cabecear de manera involuntaria hasta que quedo rendido en su mismo escritorio, donde cayó en un profundo sueño. De golpe despertó y miró alrededor, aún estaba en la oficina. Observo su ordenador y seguía tan cual lo había dejado cuando lo encendió y procedió a seguir trabajando. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero decidió ignorarle, probablemente era la sensación de recién haber despertado y llevo su mano por instinto a su nuca, la cual estaba helada y comenzó a frotar para brindarle calor. Alzo su cabeza al escuchar que la puerta de su oficina era abierta de golpe, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer eso? Todos tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar sin avisar antes, quien únicamente hacía eso y cuando estaba vivo, era Freed, pero cuando puso atención seriamente se dio cuenta de que aquella puerta nunca fue abierta, miró para alrededor de la oficina y había algo raro…pero no sabía que, así que opto por seguir trabajando.

 _—Han pasado siete años y por lo visto sigues igual, Laxus._

Sin poder contenerse alzo la mirada buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz.

— ¿Freed? —Y como si esas fuesen las palabras mágicas, frente al estante de libros apareció el sujeto al que Laxus nombro. Con su clásica vestimenta que le daba algún aire con la época victoriana gracias a su porte elegante sumamente natural —. ¿Qué carajos está pasando?

 _—Nada en particular, solo me he tomado la dicha de venir hasta acá para poder hablar contigo sobre algo —Hizo una pequeña pausa, observando detenidamente las facciones de Laxus, puesto que no mostraba ningún acto de sorpresa o susto—. Mira, esto depende de ti pero dudo mucho que lo creas…Me he enterado por ahí que los demás andan diciendo que si no cambias esa forma avariciosa y codiciosa que tienes, vas a sufrir un destino aún peor si no te arrepientes de tus malas acciones…también llegué a escuchar que vas a ser visitado por tres espíritus que tratarán de hacerte reflexionar._

—Espera… ¿Qu-…

 _—Me alegro concerté, Laxus._

— ¡Freed! —Intento alcanzarle pero el nombrado ya no se encontraba en aquella oficina. Escucho como el teléfono directo de su oficina sonaba constantemente.

Y despertó.

— ¿Fue un sueño? —Cuestiono para sí mismo, su respiración era acelerada y apenas se percató de que el teléfono sonaba, de mala gana tomo aquel aparato y atendió la llamada —. ¿Ahora que quiere?

 _— ¿Señor Dreyar?, Llamamos de parte del investigador que solicito hace tiempo, dice que le tiene noticias sobre…_

—Dígale al inspector que ahorita no lo puedo atender, que me llame el 24 o de ser necesario que se presente. —Dijo un tanto frustrado, colgó el teléfono y se revolvió sus cabellos rubios. Ignorando todo lo sucedido hace un rato se medió tranquilizo y decidió continuar trabajando.

El día había transcurrido rápido, apenas eran las 06:00PM y ya estaba demasiado oscuro. Pasó más tiempo hasta que dieron las 08:45PM, guardo lo que trabajo en su ordenador y apago esté. Se giró un poco en su silla y se quedó viendo por la ventana, estaba nevando. Bajo un poco la mirada y alcanzo a divisar a todas esas estúpidas personas que aún se encontraban en la calle, corriendo de un lado a otro, con bolsas, cajas y demás cosas que hacían en noche buena y navidad. Molesto tomo su abrigo y se lo puso, salió de su oficina pasando de largo a los empleados y tomo el elevador. Una vez fuera de la oficina, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miró a todos lados, buscando una dirección por la cual ir sin tener que toparse u chocar con tantas personas.

Odiaba infinitamente la época navideña, era horriblemente fastidioso ver a las personas en busca de regalos, papel para envolver, tijeras, cinta adhesiva, ver a tantos ridículos vestidos del hombre del traje rojo y enorme barba blanca, los insoportables villancicos cada que pasaba por una esquina, las famosas "posadas" y sus ridículas piñatas de siete picos, eran tantas cosas que odiaba de las vísperas navideñas. Cuando finalmente había llegado a su coche, se introdujo en esté y lo puso en marcha para finalmente irse a su casa.

El vecindario donde Laxus vivía era elegante, tenía enormes casas, algunas con fachadas antiguas, otras nuevas pero en sí, todas con luces y adornos navideños, de entre todas esas casas había una que se miraba como siempre, sin algún adorno ni nada representativo a la navidad, estaciono su auto en la cochera y bajo de esté. Busco la llave de su casa en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la encontró hasta el fondo, cuando la saco inmediatamente se dispuso a abrir esa enorme y elegante puerta de madera con cristal. Entro y cerró al instante, se sacó los zapatos y se puso sus pantuflas, lo mismo hizo con su abrigo, se lo saco y lo dejo arrumbado en el perchero. Hizo lo que era su rutina diaria hasta que llegó su hora de dormir. Curiosamente no tenía sueño como los otros días, estaba en la sala de su casa cambiando con el control remoto al televisor, sabía que no había nada bueno que ver, pero probablemente solo de esa forma lograría darle sueño.

Sentía como poco a poco sus parpados pesaban y el movimiento de su mano con los botones del control remoto eran más lentos. Cabeceo varias veces dejándose vencer por el sueño pero en lo que era menos de nada, empezaron a escucharse ruidos extraños, los cuales ignoró porque probablemente solo era alguno de los animales que había en esa residencial. Vencido por el cansancio decidió apagar el televisor y por fin ir a su habitación, donde se dejó caer pesadamente en su cómoda cama y se cubrió con los cobertores. Y de nuevo aquellos ruidos, se escuchaban lejanos, pero decidió ignorarlos de nuevo hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

De un momento a otro dejo de sentir la suavidad del colchón del sofá, los parpados le pesaban como para querer abrirlos, pero al final lo hizo, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que estaba demasiado cerca del techo de su cuarto, y fue más su susto al ver que estaba flotando y… ¿Estaba flotando? Eso debía ser imposible, las personas no pueden flotar u volar, a menos que estén en el espacio, pero esa no era la cuestión porque, Laxus estaba flotando…

¡Flotando en la sala de su casa carajo!

No podía moverse, era tan frustrante como cuando decían que se te "subía el muerto", intento moverse nuevamente pero fue en vano. Maldición tras maldición decía en su mente, puesto que ni siquiera sus labios podía mover. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar una risilla, ¿Se estaban burlando de él? Nadie se burlaba de él, no en su misma presencia. De un movimiento y sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas se enderezo, terminando por caer al suelo y enrollado con las cobijas, lo cual provoco que aquella risa se escuchará más fuerte.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —Cuestiono de mala gana el rubio sacándose las cobijas y buscando al o la responsable de aquella risa.

—Vaya que te has vuelto muy malhumorado, Laxus.

El nombrado termino de sacarse las cobijas de encima y paseo su vista por el lugar, topándose con una silueta al costado de la ventana. Bien, si era un ladrón estaba listo para sacarlo a patadas de su casa, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a invadir la privacidad de Laxus Dreyar, con el entrecejo fruncido se levantó del lugar y se acercó de a poco a aquella silueta, con la poca luz que había en la habitación logró divisar que se trataba de una mujer, de estatura normal, con tez aperlada, su cabello era castaño y se miraba que fuese corto, pero en realidad estaba atado en una larga coleta y su ropa era un tanto extraña…al menos para la época actual era rara, como si fuese hindú.

— ¿A ti que te importa? —Volvió a cuestionar de forma malhumorada el rubio mientras solo miraba como aquella joven seguía caminando por toda su habitación—. ¿Quién eres?

—Antes lo que siempre esperabas con muchas ansias era la noche buena y navidad. —Decía aquella joven castaña. Caminaba de un lugar a otro en esa habitación mirando con sumo detenimiento y curiosidad cada rincón, la repisa con los libros para ser más exactos—. Siempre esperabas estas fechas en especial porque podías pasar todo el tiempo con tu abuelo.

—Te hice una pregunta antes. —Respondió como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo anterior mencionado por esa joven.

—Siempre esperabas con ansias extremas que fuese noche buena, no tanto por los regalos si no por el hecho de que tu abuelo siempre estaba allí para ti, contándote historias, chistes, anécdotas y un sinfín de cosas que amabas —La joven castaña comenzó a caminar dando círculos cerca de Laxus, él cual solo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí quieres una entrevista para la prensa puedes ir libremente a la corporación, quiero dormir.

Había demandado el rubio como si nada de lo que aquella mujer fuese importante. Todo era cierto, ¿pero cómo podría saberlo alguien como esa tipa? Es decir, nadie sabía de su vida privada, a excepción de Freed y dos personas más, pero eso ya era otra cosa. La chica de cabellos castaños volvió a soltar una risilla al saber que Laxus pensaba que se trataba de alguna reportera o entrevistadora de esas, por lo cual el joven de cabellos rubios la miró algo extrañado, sin dejarlo notar y con su entrecejo fruncido de nuevo, la muchacha solo suspiro de manera cansada llevándose una mano a la cadera y mirando a esté de forma directa.

—Me llamo Eclair, sonará trillado pero soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

— ¿Eh?

¿Espíritu?... ¿De las navidades pasadas?, Tenía que ser una jodida broma o un mal sueño, aunque se inclinaba un poco más a la segunda opción, chance y de tanto trabajo ya tenía delirios hasta en sus mismos sueños. Queriendo pensar que se trataba de eso, se levantó como si nada, tomo sus cobijas y se volvió a meter en la suavidad del sofá. La chica lo miró un tanto desconcertada, sabía desde el inicio que no iba ser fácil lidiar con ese tipo, después de todo ella era un espíritu y no cualquier espíritu, si no uno que se permitía conocer a las personas desde su más profundo pasado y Laxus no era la excepción. Medio molesta por la actitud del chico bufo y se acercó a la cama, sabía que no iba a poder sacarlo así que recurriría a "eso". Laxus lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue solo un chasquido de dedos y en cuestión de nada comenzó a sentir un terrible frío a su alrededor, de forma desconcertada abrió de golpe sus ojos y ahora el lugar se había transformado en un pequeño parque cubierto de nieve por todos lados.

— ¿Pero qué mierdas…? —Su reacción era demasiado incrédula, tanto que sus mismos empleados dudarían de que el fuese el mismito Laxus Dreyar.

No podía creer que en menos de nada ahora se encontraba afuera de la sala, miró a todos lados y efectivamente estaba en un parque. Pero no un parque cualquiera, ese era un parque especial, pues él y su abuelo frecuentaban tanto ese lugar en vísperas navideñas y cada que podía, aunque fuese más en las épocas decembrinas. Todo era igual como en aquel entonces, los columpios, los resbaladeros, los sube y baja, pasa manos, las bancas, la fuente al frente del kiosco…Todo era igual, se medió giro un poco quedando a una vista suficientemente alcanzable con aquella mujer, no creía mucho en esas cosas de los espíritus, pero si era un sueño – _algo que profundamente anhelaba que fuese así_ – no le quedaba de otra que "seguirle la corriente" a esa mujer llamada Eclair.

— ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres? —Cuestiono y la mujer solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No es obvio? —No huno respuesta por parte de Laxus—. Solo quiero que recuerdes lo feliz que eras en estas épocas, además si lo haces me ayudarías a ahorrarme algo de trabajo.

—No recuerdo tales cosas.

— ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué deberí-…

Antes de poder seguir con su palabrería, el rubio escucho la risa de un niño pequeño que venía corriendo y riendo, ante eso intento detener a aquel niño pero esté mismo lo atravesó sin siquiera verle, como si Laxus fuese un fantasma…o algo así, se giró para ver al pequeño mocoso. Era un enclenque rubiecillo demasiado bajo y flacucho, llevaba pantalón azul con botas por fuera, un suéter rojo con el estampado de un rayo.

 _"Soy yo…",_ Fue su único pensamiento. No podía ser posible, no quería ni si quiera creerlo…Esa tipa que se hacía llamar así misma "Espíritu de las navidades pasadas" ¿Se había atrevido a llevarlo al pasado? Los pensamientos del rubio eran un total enigma, trataba de procesar de manera normal y calmada todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero le era imposible, él recordaba bien ese día…claramente como si hubiese sido ayer…Pero si eso era así, eso significaba que...Para corroborar que fuese cierto, sin dudarlo se giró para terminar topándose con que a unos pocos metros se miraba a un pequeño anciano acercándose.

 _—Vamos pequeño, deberías de tener un poco de consideración por este vejestorio que no durará para siempre._

 _— ¡Vamos abuelo deberías tratar de alcánzame yo sé que aún puedes! —Dijo el niño haciendo una mueca graciosa, luego se acercó de nuevo a su abuelo—. Además, no eres un anciano —Hizo un leve puchero cruzándose de brazos—. Puede que seas un abuelo, pero eres el mejor y genial abuelo que cualquier otro niño quisiera tener, por suerte solo te tengo yo y no tengo que compartirte con nadie más._

 _—También me alegra de que seas mi único nieto, Laxus —Respondió el anciano con una sonrisilla de las que solo podía dedicarle a su nieto—. Deberíamos de apresurarnos, el desfile navideño ya no debe tardar en comenzar y tú deberías de estar allí desde hace ya un rato._

 _— ¿En qué lugar estarás?, Me pregunto si ¿llegaré a alcanzarte a ver?_

 _—Tal vez tú a mí no pero, y a ti si pequeño._

 _—Bueno…—El pequeño rubio pareció meditar llevando una de sus manos a su mentón—. Entonces cuando esté en medio del desfile navideño ¡Haré esto! —Y alzo su mano en alto e hizo una pequeña señal con sus dedos pulgar e índice formando así una "L"._

 _— ¿Y qué significa eso?_

 _—Un mensaje —Sonrió ampliamente—. Significa que incluso si no puedo verte o que si estamos separados siempre estaré cuidándote._

 _—Laxus… —Chillo el pequeño anciano ante las palabras conmovedoras de su nieto._

Ahora él joven rubio se encontraba mirando atónito aquella pequeña escena, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado eso? Bueno, no es como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo, recordaba a su abuelo perfectamente pero lo que no lograba comprender era ¿Cómo había olvidado aquellas palabras que le dijo? Tal vez porque creció y comenzó a tener pensamientos más avariciosos que cuando era niño. Eclair por su parte no decía nada, estaba a espaldas de Laxus y por ende no podía ver ni saber cómo era su reacción pero decidió dejarle su espacio por unos momentos, sabía que no había sido fácil para el rubio el haber visto aquellos recuerdos. Por otro lado Laxus trataba de seguir procesando aquello que acababa de suceder, espíritu, recuerdos de su pasado y su abuelo…Sus pupilas estaban temblorosas, apretó sus labios y convirtió sus manos en puños.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto nuevamente, aunque su tono de voz había cambiado un poco a uno que sonaba entre vacío pero con un ligero temblor en ella.

—Como ya dije en un inicio soy Eclair espíritu de las navidades pasadas, y también soy uno de los espíritus que vendrían a visitarte, tu ex socio Freed se hizo cargo de decírtelo, ¿no prestaste atención?

—Estaba trabajando, pensé que se trataba de solo un sueño… —Trato de sonar desinteresado. Aunque justo ahora que lo pensaba…Laxus veía muy absurdo tener una conversación con alguien que decía ser un espíritu, él no creía en nada de esas cosas y hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de gustarle la navidad y sus vísperas fastidiosas…pero muy a pesar de eso, todo se miraba tan real.

—Laxus, han pasado siete años desde la muerte de Freed, ¿Cómo pensabas que podía ser un sueño? —Suspiro pesadamente la castaña—. Solo te diré que estés pendiente, después de mi llegará otro espíritu.

¿Más cosas raras?, Él rubio se levantó del suelo haciendo que Eclair retrocediera un poco y la miró de forma intimidante.

Un sueño, un maldito sueño quería pensar en que todo era un jodido sueño, se quería hacer esa idea desde que empezó todo el borlote desde que vio a Freed en su oficina, pero no. Todo era muy real. Suspiro y sacudió su pijama soltando una especie de gruñidos bajos y volvió a mirar fijamente a Eclair.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejar de ir a trabajar? —Cuestiono irónicamente—. ¿Para solo quedarme aquí a esperar a que lleguen esos disque espíritus que dices? Ni hablar, las sumas del dinero no suben solas, estás loca.

La joven castaña suspiro pesadamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cadera y se llevaba la otra a la frente en señal de resignación.

—Yo cumplí con venir, y en vista de esto el esfuerzo de que Freed pudiera avisarte sobre lo que se avecina es todo en vano —Acotó con pesadez, sabía que Laxus era necio y terco, pero pensó que con mostrarle aquello tal vez cambiaría un poco. La castaña acomodo su cabello y la túnica blanca que llevaba cruzada por el pecho y lo miró sin más—. Era todo Laxus, fue un gusto por fin conocerte.

La muchacha camino bajo la mirada curiosa del rubio y dándole la espalda lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No lo olvides Laxus, dos noches más.

Y sin más en un parpadeo aquella mujer se esfumo de su vista.

¿Qué mierdas había pasado? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sabe cuánto tiempo duró con la mente en blanco o intentando procesar lo sucedido, eso hasta que pego un leve brinco al escuchar la ruidosa alarma sonar.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

El transcurso del día todo fue normal, después de aquello que paso hizo sus necesidades rutinarias y como de costumbre fue al trabajo, ordeno sus archivos, tomo lo de siempre, comió en su oficina, intimido a más de uno en la empresa con su mirada tan afilada, atendió llamadas, firmo algunos tratos y cerro negocios con algunas empresas más. Cuando había decidido que ya era hora de volver a casa, guardo de nuevo sus archivos de Word y Excel hasta que apago el computador, se puso de pie, verifico que llevara las llaves del coche, la casa y el celular en sus bolsillos del pantalón y por último tomo su abrigo. Cuando salió de la oficina escucho el estruendo de la puerta impactarse con algo y al final solo diviso un regadero de hojas por todos lados en el pasillo.

— ¡S-Señor! —Exclamo un tanto intimidado el joven que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo tomando algunas hojas bajo la intimidante y atemorizante mirada del rubio.

—Connell, Connell —Murmuraba el rubio mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Alzack ya podía sentir la enorme oleada de rugidos que lanzaría su jefe, pero nunca llego nada, cosa que no sabía si estaba mal o super mal —. Te quedarás hasta que termines de limpiar todo este desorden y hasta que termine el turno del último horario de la jornada de hoy, cerrarás las puertas junto al guardia de seguridad.

—P-Pero señor…

—Y mañana te quiero antes de que las puertas abran, ¿Entendido? —Fue lo último que demando el rubio con una mirada gélida ante aquel joven de cabellos negros.

—Claro…

Y sin más se volvió a marchar de la empresa.

Una vez que ya había llegado a su casa, ya no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas o no pero se le figuro que había anochecido antes de tiempo, por último tomo un baño y se relajó sintiendo al agua tibia bañándole su cuerpo. Cuando salió tomo su toalla y se secó, se puso una de sus tantas pijamas de cuadros escoceses junto a una simple camisa blanca de manga corta y se puso las pantuflas para así salir del cuarto de baño. Observo con detenimiento cada rincón del pasillo y todo estaba normal. Chasqueo por lo bajo la lengua y fue a la cocina a prepararse un tazón de cereal con plátano en rodajas, se retiró de la cocina y termino yendo a la sala para sentarse en el largo sofá para tres personas y encender la televisión, _nuevamente como ayer._

Dejo el tazón vació de cereal en la mesita de estar, del otro lado de la mesita subió sus pies y se recostó entre los cómodos cojines, se cubrió con el cobertor que tenía al lado y volvió a cambiar los canales de la televisión hasta que de nueva cuenta volvió a ser víctima del pesado sueño. Distantemente alcanzo a escuchar como una ligera voz tarareaba. Abrió sus ojos otra vez con mucho pesar y pudo ver frente a él a una pequeña y esbelta figura de una jovencita de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, con vestimenta como si fuese algún tipo de bata para dormir y descalza. ¿Qué hacía esa mocosa allí? El no recordaba haberla visto antes…

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya has despertado Laxus!

— ¿Qu…espera —Hizo una pausa y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente como si estuviera frustrado—. No otra vez.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, tú ya sabías que yo vendría ¿Verdad? —Pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña jovencita rubia.

—Eh…supongo.

— ¡Qué bien! —Dio un saltito de alegría—. Entonces, ¿ya te darás una idea de para que vine?, Por cierto mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion y soy el espíritu de las Navidades presentes.

—Sí, pero igual tú y las demás cosas esas pierden su tiempo.

— ¿C-Cosas…? —Cuestiono por lo bajo con sus ojos verdes al borde de lágrimas—. No…No estoy llorando…

El rubio solo se limitaba a observar con detenimiento y aburrimiento notorio a la pequeña aquella ¿Llorar?, No creía en esas cosas de espíritus ni esas cosas pero estaba completamente seguro que un espíritu no podía llorar.

— ¿No se supone que vas a sermonearme con algo?

— ¡Es verdad!

La mujercilla comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con una de sus manos en el mentón hasta que se detuvo y quedo frente a Laxus señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras esté la miraba un tanto extrañado. Se sintió absurdamente ridículo al pensar en que esos dos "espíritus" que faltaban y que lo visitarían serían intimidantes, pero resultaba ser solo una chiquilla. Desvió un poco la mirada para ver el reloj de la pared y la hora que marcaba eran las 3:00AM, rodó los ojos al recordar que llego a escuchar muchas veces que según esa hora era cuando almas en pena, espíritus y de más cosas raras solían manifestarse con más frecuencia.

—Alzack Connell.

— ¿Qué Connell qué? —Pregunto algo desconcertado debido a sus pensamientos anteriores, no llego a pensar que dijeran aquel nombre.

—Alzack Connell —Respondió con una media sonrisa triunfante la rubiecilla—. Uno de tus trabajadores ¿Cierto? —Laxus solo asintió, no entendía a que venía que le mencionaran a Connell —. Ven, tenemos que ir a ver algo.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar ya se encontraba flotando al lado de Mavis, ella le sonrió tierna mente y él solamente intentaba no caer o al menos hacerse la idea de que no iba a caer. La pequeña mujer lo sujeto de la muñeca y salieron de la casa del Dreyar. Como era de esperarse afuera el escenario ya era oscuro y estaba nevando, pocas viviendas tenían sus luces encendidas, algunos edificios igual, pasaron por la empresa que poseía el rubio y vio claramente como de ella iba saliendo un empleado, Alzack Connell. Mavis lo miró haciendo una negación leve con su cabeza, pasaron de la zona céntrica a la zona de clase media baja y de ahí hasta terminar en la zona de viviendas más pequeñas y humildes. Pasaron por todas aquellas pequeñas casas casi deterioradas de material o incluso de madera que con solo pensar que el aire soplara estás ya se desplomarían, al final se detuvieron en una vivienda sumamente más pequeña que las demás y de un solo piso que llamo su atención, no entendía bien para que se habían detenido allí. Miró a Mavis y está con la pura mirada del rubio entendió lo que quería decir, pero ella solo hizo un ademán que decía "ya lo verás" mientras señalaba por la ventana donde se encontraban fisgoneando, como si algo interesante fuese a pasar. La curiosidad de Laxus aumento más al ver que no pasaba nada, la pequeña casa a simple vista se miraba que solo era habitada por una sola persona puesto que era muy notorio que no cabían más de dos personas, además era de suponerse que quien viviera allí ya debería estar durmiendo en su cama, bueno si es que tenía cama aquella persona. El rubio ya se había aburrido y quería irse, cuando se voltio dispuesto a dejar todas esas ridiculeces ¿Cómo todo aquello podía tener tan emocionada a Mavis?, bufo y después escucho como los pasos de alguien se hacían presentes y se volvió a girar de manera discreta. La luz de aquella habitación había sido encendida, mostrando en ella una pequeña sala de estar con un solo sillón de esos para dos personas y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer no tan mayor de edad, Laxus podría asegurar que ella era más joven. Su cabello era verde, ojos castaños y su ropa para vestir no era haraposa pero tampoco es como si fuese la mejor ropa del mundo, fácilmente esa ropa debió haberla usado al menos un par de veces otras personas. Observo como aquella mujer sonrió con dulzura y ternura, la vio que tenía en sus brazos unas cobijas y entro por completo en la pequeña habitación, la mujer de cabellos verdes se dirigió con sigilo al pequeño sofá y colocó los cobertores que traía en mano sobre esté, o al menos eso pensó Laxus.

—Fíjate bien. —Le dijo Mavis.

Laxus confundido ante aquello, sin rechistar o algo por el estilo solo hizo lo que Mavis pidió. Y pudo ver mejor, en ese sillón había una pequeña niña durmiendo tranquilamente, la cual fue cubierta con aquellos cobertores debido al frío. Observo como aquella mujer contemplaba fascinada a aquella chiquilla que dormía como si fuese la décima maravilla del mundo.

—Es muy linda y tierna ¿No crees Laxus?

Pero el rubio no se inmuto ni a asentir ni a emitir palabra alguna, seguía concentrado en aquello que había dentro de la vivienda. Luego observo como de nuevo la puerta de esa pequeña sala era abierta de golpe y sus ojos verde oscuro se abrieron lentamente de sorpresa.

 _—Siento haber llegado a esta hora. —Decía la persona que había entrado a la sala—. Pero paso algo en el trabajo y me tuve que quedar hasta tarde, de verdad lo siento Bisca. —La mujer de cabello verde negó gentilmente._

 _—No te preocupes Alzack es tu trabajo después de todo. —Respondió comprensivamente, sonrió tiernamente cuando aquel joven se acercaba al sillón y se ponía de rodillas para depositar un beso en la frente de la pequeña y volvía a acobijarla bien con los cobertores—. Se quedó dormida esperándote._

 _—Asuka debió irse a la cama, aquí debió haber pasado frío._

 _—Me acurruque con ella y antes de que llegaras había ido por más cobijas._

 _— ¿Tomo sus medicinas?_

 _—Absolutamente todas, resulto ser una niña muy valiente._

 _Alzack sonrió con dulzura al ver a la pequeña en el sillón._

 _—La llevaré a la cama. —Alzack envolvió bien a la pequeña en los cobertores y la cargo como una pequeña princesa, Asuka se removió un poco pero termino acurrucándose más en los brazos de su padre mientras salían de la sala._

 _—Deberías hacer lo mismo cariño. —Murmuro Bisca, se levantó y dirigió a la puerta para apagar la luz y terminar dejando la sala sola._

Laxus estaba ligeramente sorprendido, no pensó que uno de sus trabajadores —al que más sobre explotaba— viviera de esta manera y más aún que tuviera una familia viviendo en esas condiciones. Bien sabía el mismo que podía ser avaricioso y frío, pero aún tenía un poco de humanidad…o está volvió al ver a la pequeña y más cuando escucho que ella tomaba medicamentos, jamás escucho a Alzack pedirle un aumento de sueldo ni nada, solo algunas veces pedía salir más temprano de lo usual, pero aun así nunca le concedió aquello. Cuando el rubio se giró para buscar a Mavis está ya no estaba.

Miró alrededor buscando para ver si la encontraba pero no había nada, contemplo con detenimiento en donde se encontraba y era el mismo terreno de las viviendas de clase baja, pero muy a pesar de que el panorama se viera igual, había algo que lo hacía sentir diferente. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta de la casa abrirse lentamente. Curioso se asomó y dudo en entrar, pero una vez que dio un paso la puerta se cerró tras de sí, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y escucho fuertes ruidos que lo hicieron sobresaltarse, la luz de la habitación donde dormían los dueños se hizo presente al abrir la puerta.

 _— ¡No reacciona! —Dijo desesperada Bisca—. ¡Temía que esto sucediera!_

 _— ¡Debemos ir al hospital cuanto antes! —Escucho el grito eufórico de Alzack._

Cuando se iba a decidir a entrar aquella habitación estos salieron corriendo, el rubio quiso hablar pero solo puso sentir como Alzack y Bisca lo traspasaban, el de cabellos negros iba con la niña en brazos. Sorprendido por todo aquello quiso darles alcance pero la presencia y risa vacía de otra persona lo detuvo.

—Es una lástima que las cosas terminen así…el destino haciendo de las suyas llevándose las almas puras de inocentes como aquella niña…pero dejará de sufrir…—Recito un sujeto de tez blanca, cabello negro como la noche y sus ropas parecían de épocas muy, muy antiguas, parecidas a las de Eclair.

— ¿Quién carajos eres? En vez de estar recitando poesía para deprimidos corta venas deberías de hacer algo más útil.

El sujeto aquel rio, de nuevo aquella risa vacía que le hacía recorrer un ligero escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

—Es una pena que no hayas terminado tu recorrido con Mavis.

— ¿También eres una de esas cosas de las que Freed me aviso?

—Vaya, hora si tomas en cuenta lo que Freed te dijo hace unos días. —Dijo sin mucho afán pero con un tono de voz que Laxus no podía descifrar del todo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pidió saber sin querer sonar intimidado. Él era Laxus Dreyar, ni en sus sueños lograba ser intimidado y menos iba a estarlo por un simple espíritu.

—Mi nombre es lo de menos. —Respondió gélidamente—. Lo importante es saber ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Y nuevamente de un momento a otro el panorama había cambiado drásticamente. El terreno de las viviendas se había transformado en un tipo de bosque, con todos los árboles secos y la tierra muerta, sacado de una película de terror de esas con cabañas embrujadas que eran poseídas por algún demonio. Ambos iban caminando mientras la otra persona iba con la mirada ensombrecida siendo cubierta por su flequillo. Laxus se estaba desesperando de eso, además no entendía porque seguía a ese sujeto de pelo negro, aburrido de todo aquello se detuvo verificando que el sujeto aquel siguiera su camino, tenía que regresarse de algún modo.

—Estamos por llegar, no es necesario que te retires puesto que regresarás al mismo sitio.

Le escucho murmurar. Sin rechistar bufo y se dedicó de nuevo a seguirlo, caminaron por un poco más hasta que llegó lo que parecía ser una entrada muy vieja.

—El antiguo cementerio…

El joven de cabello negro y ropas extrañas le hizo una señal con la mano de que guardara silencio llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, hizo otro ademán de que Laxus lo siguiera, el rubio sin tener otra opción decidió hacer caso a ello. Ese lugar le causaba escalofríos, muchos que le hacían poner la piel chinita el ver demasiadas lapidas de todos los tamaños juntas, otras agrietadas o abiertas por completo de lo viejas que eran. Pasaron por varias capillas de las que había dentro del cementerio, una vereda hasta que llegó lo que parecía ser el final del panteón. El sujeto de cabello negro dio unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo y le cedió el paso a Laxus, el cual miraba a todos lados el sitio aquel.

—Aquí es donde todos terminan. —Murmuro nuevamente en voz lo suficientemente audible para no perturbar a las demás almas—. ¿Lo entiendes? —Laxus solo asintió lentamente—. Adultos, jóvenes, personas mayores de edad, niños sanos o enfermos por alguna clase de infección u enfermedad terminar…incluso hasta bebes que han nacido muertos o con malformaciones que los terminan matando porque sus cuerpecitos no lo soportan...—Sonrió secamente de nuevo—. Y ahora déjame preguntarte, ¿Disfrutaste tu vida, Laxus? —El nombrado abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, lo miró confundido y atónito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó sin entender todo aquello.

El pelinegro suspiro y se encogió de hombros, ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio no entendiera todo aquello? No podía creer que tenía que ser más claro. Hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole a Laxus que se acercará a donde estaba él pelinegro y sí lo hizo, una vez que estaba suficientemente cerca se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso, con la mirada le indico un punto fijo por el suelo. El rubio haciendo caso a lo que se le indicaba se acercó y miro a donde la otra persona le indicaba, había una lápida. Frunció el ceño y miró a la persona de nuevo.

—Mira bien donde estás parado.

Laxus sabía que estaba en una tumba pero, ¿a qué se refería con eso de "Mira bien donde estás parado"? Frunció nuevamente el ceño viendo aquella lápida, pero no había nada, estada completamente lisa. Desesperado al ver que no había nada, pensó que su mente le estaba jugando cosas de nuevo como al inicio, pues no creía bien lo que sus ojos veían en aquella lápida.

Su nombre estaba escrito en ella.

— ¿Ahora lo ves?

 _En memoria de:_

 _Laxus Dreyar._

Era lo único que decía aquella tumba, Laxus sin salir de su asombro se giró para ver a aquel sujeto, el cual estaba solo cruzado de brazos.

—Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel, soy el espíritu de las Navidades futuras. —Fue lo único que dijo de momento—. ¿Estás dispuesto a afrontar tu futuro donde has muerto solo?

El joven rubio lo miró al saber ahora sí su nombre. Entonces supo que murió solo y que todo aquello que vivió fueron como las etapas que suceden a los muertos cuando llegan "al otro lado"…Intentaba procesar todo aquello, lo recién descubierto y dicho por aquel sujeto de nombre Zeref. A pocos metros de donde estaban logró escuchar un par de llantos, saliendo de sus pensamientos se asomó para ver de quienes se trataba, y solo pudo divisar a dos siluetas de espaldas.

 _—No me gusta ver a papá y mamá llorar._

Desconcertado el rubio agacho la mirada topándose con una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro y la mirada llena de la más pura inocencia. Luego miró a Zeref.

—La pequeña Asuka Connell, murió el mismo día que tú debido a los constantes fríos y nevadas, falleció de una fuerte hipotermia sin mencionar que esa misma madrugada que fue llevada al hospital se le detectó leucemia...pero con todo lo que sucedió ella dejo de sufrir.

Laxus no entendía…entonces, ¿ambos murieron la noche del 24 de diciembre?, ¿Cómo alguien tan puro e inocente como Asuka había podido morir? Laxus apretó sus labios formando una línea tensa. Luego sintió como otra mano pequeña le tomaba la mano.

 _—Por más que les digo a papá y mamá que no lloren, ellos no pueden escucharme y eso me pone muy triste…¿Tú conoces a alguien que podría decirles a papá y mamá que no lloren?_

Laxus sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta ante la petición de la pequeña. Trago saliva y dio un leve apretón a la pequeña mano de la niña. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconsciente con uno de sus empleados? Igual siempre pensó que todos sus empleados al menos eran de clase media o media alta, pero eso no podía justificar sus actos, si tan solo se hubiera tomado un poco de tiempo para escuchar alguna vez a Alzack y sus motivos...podría haberle subido el sueldo.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada y el hubiera no existe.

Miró como la pequeña Asuka en un intento fallido le seguía diciendo a sus padres que ella estaba bien, que no le dolía nada y que ya no sentía frío...verla intentando llamar la atención de sus padres, tocándolos con sus pequeñas manitas pero de nada servía y solo se escuchaban más los llantos de ambos padres.

 _—¿Porque no pueden verme?...Será que...¿Mamá y papá ya no me quieren y hacen como que no me ven?_

El rubio volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho. Sus labios temblaron levemente y una lágrima cayó por un lado de su rostro ante aquella escena de la pequeña. Sin pensarlo se volvió a acercar a ella y se hincó hasta quedar a su altura, colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de la niña despeinando un poco sus cabellos y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo para tratar de calmarla. Se vio a sí mismo hace muchos años atrás tras la pérdida de sus padres, recordaba que en el funeral estaba él solo frente a la enorme lápida que llevaba escrito los nombres de sus progenitores, pequeño e indefenso, su única compañía durante todo el velorio fue la soledad, aunque supo que no estaba solo del todo, dejándole su espacio propio en aquel funeral, a partir de ese momento su abuelo siempre estuvo con el a todas horas y por ende fue como su nuevo padre. Y después de muchos años cuando fue expulsado del último año de bachillerato fue a terminar sus estudios al extranjero, en una fiesta de noche buena ese mismo día desde que amaneció hasta que dieron las 12:00AM Laxus siempre estuvo de buen humor, muy notorio para ser él, a las horas de la madrugada recibió una llamada con una noticia, una noticia que lo marco de por vida.

Su abuelo había muerto en la madrugada terminando noche buena.

Eso fue algo que lo marco de por vida, incluso más que la misma mierte de sus padres, puesto que cada noche buena Laxus siempre tenía una video llamada antes de las 12:00AM con su abuelo, pero ese día no lo sintió, la estaba pasando de maravilla junto a su nuevo equipo de trabajo y su novia.

La dulce y sensual Mirajane Strauss.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar que tenía una novia tan perfecta para sus ojos? Todo hombre hubiera querido y hasta vendido su alma al diablo por querer una novia como ella. Después de la muerte de Makarov, Laxus se dejó consumir por el trabajo y la ambición, y aunque no lograba decirlo eso era su refugio para olvidar que ya no contaba con su abuelo. Dejó de lado muchas cosas, incluso en la fiesta importante donde haría público su compromiso con Mirajane, todo eso lo dejo de lado y termino apartándose de ella.

Probablemente a estas alturas ella ya debía estar con alguien más y mucho mejor que estar con un amargado reprimido como él.

 _—Señor ¿Está bien? ¿Porque está llorando? —Las preguntas de Asuka sacaron de su transe a Laxus, él se enderezó, dejó de abrazarla y le revolvió de nuevo sus cabellos._

—Está bien, los adultos también de vez en cuando lloramos. —Le sonrió y termino de incorporarse por completo para girarse hacia dónde estaba Zeref—. Lo acepto...Acepto como terminara todo esto...

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

—Pero hay una condición. —Sentenció Laxus.

—Tú dirás.

—Si hay algo que se pueda hacer, quisiera que ella volviera con sus padres...o que tuviera al menos una oportunidad de hablar con ellos de nuevo...

Y sin más Zeref solo hizo un movimiento con la mano y todo se empezó a ver distorsionado y borroso. Las partes de su cuerpo podía verlas extenderse a lo largo, sin mencionar que su cuerpo le pesaba el doble o triple de lo que él pasaba normalmente, la cabeza le daba millones de vueltas y sentía que su cerebro explotaría en cualquier instante. Se removía e intentaba levantarse pero simplemente no podía, tal vez eso era lo que se sentía morir.

Y todo quedó en blanco.

A lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar voces pero no lograba entender lo que decían, agudizó un poco su odio para ver si podía descifrar algo pero era inútil, nada tenía resultado alguno. Frustrado por aquello gruño y hizo un movimiento algo tosco.

—¡Doctor! ¡Ha reaccionado! —Escucho la voz que claro era de una mujer.

—Le daré tres electrochoques más, y será lo último que intente.

¿Electrochoques? ¿Qué mierdas pasaba? Escuchaba voces pero no podía saber de dónde provenían ni ver nada que no fuera solo un enorme fondo blanco que pareciera no tener fin. Sintió una leve comezón en su pecho y sin pensarlo se rasco, esa comezón se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y molesta por lo que cada que se rascaba era como si tuviera pulgas o algo parecido, sin mencionar que ya no sabía si estaba desesperado por no saber de dónde venían las voces o por la jodida comezón.

—¡Uno más por favor!

—Señorita, ya han sido dos más de los tres electrochoques que dije que le daría a este joven, más de uno pueden dañarlo.

—Por favor doctor...solo uno...yo sé que...sé que a estas alturas no es la mejor persona del mundo...pero quiero salvarlo...

Laxus en algún momento supo a quién pertenecía aquella voz, pero el nombre noble salía, lo tenía en la dichosa punta de la lengua y su cerebro no cooperaba.

—Señorita lo que usted pide es muy arriesgado y...

—Por favor doctor...

—Bien...solo uno más, y si de este no funciona tendrá que ir haciendo trámites señorita...

Y él rubio despertó de golpe, llamando la atención de los presentes. Su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada, tanto que a l distancia a la que estaba el doctor se alcanzaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Laxus algo desorientado miro solo lo que le alcanzaba, el techo era igual al de la sala de su casa, la luz le calaba pero podía reconocer eso un poco. Se incorporó un poco y miro que quienes estaban en la habitación eran el doctor y una mujer.

—¿Mira?

La hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y blancos asintió emocionada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer que Laxus había vuelto. Aunque este se hubiera alejado de ella, definitivamente Mirajen no podía imaginar una vida sin ese rubio testarudo y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó desorientado y algo sorprendido al tan repentino abrazo de la albina.

—No sabes cuan asustada estaba en el instante en que recibí la llamada de la ama de llaves al encontrarte sin respiración en la sala...

—¿Qué?...—Miro al rededor y efectivamente, estaba en su casa. Todo estaba igual a la noche anterior.

—Incluso no fuiste a trabajar el día anterior...

—¿Día...?...Mira...¿Que día es hoy?

—24 de diciembre por la mañana, y usted señor Dreyar lo que necesita es que el doctor lo revise.

—¿¡24 de diciembre!? —Mirajane miró – Laxus confundida ante su repentino cambio—. ¡Aún es noche buena!

Mirajane nunca lo había visto tan emocionado gritando a los cuatro vientos que era noche buena, hacía mucho que no lo miraba así. Laxus protestó un rato en levantarse para hacer unas cosas de último momento, pero Mirajane lo convenció de que primero tenía que revisarlo el doctor, que una vez que su chequeo terminara podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana y sin rechistar hizo caso al consejo de Mirajane.

—Me sorprende que para haber tenido un infarto haya podido salvarse a base de electrochoques, no cabe duda que es todo un caso joven Dreyar. —Argumento el doctor terminando de escribir una receta médica y se la pasó a Mirajane—. Tendrá que tomar el antibiótico este que le receté hasta que se acabe y reposo, mucho reposo y nada de aceleraciones.

Mirajane se había ofrecido a llevar al doctor hasta la salida, dejando a Laxus en el sillón, en ese pequeño lapso el Dreyar se pudo a ordenar un montón de cosas en su mente, principalmente en que si Mira quisiera o no, él haría su esfuerzo por recuperarla, eso era una de las prioridades que tenía en mente, la otra era hacer un par de cosas como comprar comida y otras cosillas más. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la silueta de aquella mujer estaba frente a él.

—Mira yo...

—Laxus, no im-...

—Mirajane...yo fui muy duro contigo y más personas...termine alejándote de mí...sin pensar en que deje de lado a una mujer maravillosa que creo que es la única que sabría tolerarme y quererme como soy...de aquí en delante tratare de abrirme un poco más y ser lo que era antes...incluso tratare de volver hacer que esto funcione...

—Laxus, esto ya no puede volver a funcionar...

—Solo una...una oportunidad, y si no logro hacerte convencer, me iré de tu lado para siempre...solo piénsalo y respetaré lo quebradas.

—Esto no puede funcionar de nuevo Laxus...fue mucho lo que duramos separados y esto no puede funcionar de nuevo...—Él rubio iba s protestar pero la albina no lo dejó terminar, Laxus ya sabía que iba ser inútil pedirlo, pero nada perdía con intentarlo—. Porque esto nuca ha dejado de funcionar.

Y ante aquellas palabras Laxus sintió como si volviera a la vida, sin pensarlo ahora fue él quien abrazo a la albina tomándola por sorpresa ante aquel repentino acto del rubio...y hablando de volver a la vida...¿Todo aquello de los espíritus no fue real?...¿lo de la pequeña Asuka y sus padres?...¡Alzack!

—Mirajane, siento romper este momento, pero necesito hacer algo que requiere que vaya al trabajo y-...

—Nada de eso Dreyar. —Mustio la albina con un aura como la del mismo demonio—. El doctor ha ordenado que tienes reposo estricto, además nos acabamos de volver a juntar después de mucho tiempo...¿No puedes hacer eso otro día?

—No puedo esperar a que sea otro día Mira, es importante. —La albina lo miro de forma acusadora—. ¿Al menos me dejas hacer una llamada?

Mirajane suspiró resignada, ese hombre jamás cambiaría...asintió y le cedió el celular de él que estaba en la mesita de la sala, la lanzó una mirada que decía "solo una llamada Laxus Dreyar", y se dedicó a observarlo como desbloqueaba aquel celular táctil y hacia movimiento con los dedos marcando unos números y hacia unas muecas esperando a que atendieran su llamada.

—¿Cana? —Se escuchó un asentimiento del otro lado de la bocina—. Soy yo...Laxus...—Y se escuchó una sonora carcajada de nuevo desde la bocina—. Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿Sabes quién es Alzack Connell verdad?, bueno necesito que le des un cheque. —Siguió hablando con la mujer llamada Cana respecto a Alzack—. Si, cuando le des el cheque, dile que con eso deje de trabajar y que inmediatamente se vaya a comprar lo que necesite para hoy en la noche, uno de los pavos más grandes, regalos y no de que más cosas, que lo que sobre lo guarde, y si se niega a aceptarlo dile que es parte de un aumento a su salario, también deberías tomarte el día, es más haz un anunció y diles que nadie se presentará a trabajar hasta el día lunes 30, no digas tonterías y ya haz lo que te dije y váyanse a sus casas.

Termino la llamada y dejó el celular a un lado, soltó un suspiro y tomó aire después de todo lo que había hablado en menos de tres minutos. Se dio cuenta que Mirajane lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina en la cara y con sus brazos en jarras, ante eso Laxus solo medio frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto de golpe.

—Nada, extrañaba ver ese lado tuyo. —Dijo la albina con una sonrisa de las que la caracterizaban, soltó un leve gritillo al sentir como era jalada del brazo y amortiguaba su caída en dos firmes piernas y dos brazos fuertes la rodeaban—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te extrañe. —Y sin miramientos el rubio busco los labios de la albina para fundirse en un beso, uno tan pasional que ambos añoraban desde hace tanto tiempo, no se separaron hasta que la falta de aire en los pulmones se hizo presente y él la miró fijamente a sus enormes y bellos orbes azules—. Feliz Navidad...

—Feliz Navidad para ti también Laxus. —Añadió la albina rodeando con sus brazos el cuello masculino mientras era ella ahora quien se fundía en un los labios del rubio.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y bueno vuelvo a decir mil millones de disculpas por atrasarme mucho en subir este OS, sobre todo a Key y a las chicas que me pidieron que querian leerlo D:, mi compu ayer se puso a actualizarse sola con windows y tardo horas -.-, asi que mil disculpas de nuevo ;-;**

 **Chachos.**


End file.
